1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to communication networks and systems. In particular, the invention relates to systems and methods for allocating power among multiple air interfaces for a mobile device supporting simultaneous transmission using multiple air interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many forms of wireless communication systems and networks are used to transmit various forms of data including, but not limited to, voice, video, multimedia, and packet data. In some cases a mobile device that communicates on such a network supports transmission over multiple air interfaces (e.g., 1x, 1xAdvanced, DO, UMTS (HSPA+), GSM, GPRS, EDGE, etc.). In the related art, mobile devices only transmit over one air interface at a time. Therefore, power allocation in the related art only deals with allocating power to a single air interface at a time. Therefore, the related art does not describe power allocation between multiple air interfaces where a mobile device transmits on multiple air interfaces simultaneously. Thus, it is desirable to provide an efficient power allocation strategy for mobile devices that transmit on multiple air interfaces simultaneously.